Cherry Flavor
by nkitty29
Summary: If you can tie a cherry stem into a knot, then you are a good kisser. Mai wonders if Naru can do it...Can he? Naru x Mai


I don't own Ghost Hunt and never will!

This is the result of reading and writing _Red Cherry_ over and over again. I was writing the next chapter for _Poisonous_, when this little idea popped into my mind. It's pretty random and OOC, so you have been warned.

If you can tie a cherry stem into a knot, then you are a good kisser. Mai wonders if Naru can do it…Can he? Naru x Mai

**Cherry Flavor**

* * *

"Thank you!" The older woman repeated her words for the umpteenth time that morning. She was at the verge of tears, she was more than happy. Her home was finally at peace and rid of the restless ghosts. She watched as the group of people entered their cars heading back to the city.

"Risa-san, please don't cry." Mai said as she entered the black van, she watched as the woman wiped away her tears. Mai knew that the woman was grateful for exorcising her haunted fruit farm, but crying? It was a little too much for Mai to handle.

The dirty blond monk waved his hand out of the window, "I'll be coming back for some more cherry pie!" He chuckled remembering the sweet taste of the pie. Even though the woman's farm was haunted; Risa-san was still able to treat her guest with care.

The drivers, Lin and Ayako started the engines of the vehicles, but a small voice called out to them.

"Wait! Wait!" Two children came running through the doors of the house. "We have a gift!" The girl said as the boy held up a basket of red cherries.

Mai rolled down her window to greet the two kids. "Here…" The boy said as breathed for air. "It…it's…" He couldn't continue since he was exhausted.

Mai smiled as she took the basket of the red fruit. "It's a thank you gift. Thank you for making our home safe again." The girl smiled showing her teeth, "I hope you and your boyfriend enjoy them!" The girl pointed her finger at the young director who still focused his eyes on the notebook. However, his attention was far away from the documents in front of him.

The boy laughed as Mai's face turned red as a cherry. She was speechless. _'Me? Naru's girlfriend?'_ Just thought made the girl's heart beat faster; she placed a hand on her chest, not believing her reaction.

"Come on children, they have to go." The older woman called out to her grandchildren, who obeyed and ran towards Risa-san.

Lin pressed the gas pedal and began to drive before Mai had a chance to prove the children wrong. On the Chinese man's face there was an amused grin, from the corner of his eye he saw Mai who was still red and Naru who refuse to look up. Lin knew the young man was not thinking about the papers, but of the girl next to him.

* * *

"Wow…you guys are back early…" Yasuhara said as the group of exorcists walked into the Shiyuba office. Unlike the others, the boy stayed behind keeping an eye on the place. "How did the case go?" He asked as the others took their regular seat in the waiting area.

The blond priest was the first to speak, "It was good, no one got hurt." He rested back on the couch; it was long car ride from the farm and he was tired. Plus he was in the car with Ayako and Houshou so that meant arguing! During the ride, he was praying not to get into an accident…

"You should have gone with us; you would have loved the cherry pies." The monk grinned and was quickly slapped by the priestess next to him. "What was that for?" Again another argument began and John was in the middle of it again…

"My office isn't-" However, the blue eyed psychic stopped short, he decided he wasn't going to waste another second with these people. Naru walked towards his office.

"Mai, tea!" He barked the order at the brunette.

The said brunette rolled her brown eyes, "Yes sir." She said lazily, before she walked into the small kitchen Mai turned to the others. "Would any one else want tea?"

Only Yasuhara heard her question, "I think Brown-san would like some…" He walked behind Mai into the kitchen; he noticed the basket in her hands. "Cherries?" He raised an eyebrow.

Mai had forgotten about the gift that she was holding the whole time. She mentally called herself an idiot for forgetting. "Yes, it's a thank you gift. You want some?" The girl placed it the basket on the counter.

Yasuhara nodded, "I want to know if I can tie a knot." He started rinsing the ripe red cherries.

Mai was pouring tea into the cups; she looked up with curious eyes. "What do you mean?"

The man smirked, "You don't know the story?" He placed the washed cherries into a bowl and started to walk towards the others.

Mai grabbed the tray and followed along, her face still held the puzzled expression. "There's a story about tying a knot and cherry?" She was confused.

Her words got the attention of the others in the story. John and Masako both sighed in relief as the monk and priestess stopped fighting.

"You know how to tie a cherry stem into a knot?" Houshou asked a mischievous grin graced his face. "Oooo…ladies must like you." He teased the young man.

"I'm still lost." Mai said

Ayako rolled her eyes as Houshou and Yasuhara were taking a few cherries. Men were so immature. The woman looked at the girl, "There's a little legend saying that if you can tie a cherry stem into a knot using your tongue then you are a good kisser."

"Really?" Mai asked in wonderment.

"I don't believe in it." The priestess said before she told a sip of her tea.

"Probably because you can't make a knot…" Masako held a grin and a cherry too behind her sleeve, "That makes you a bad kisser." The medium mocked the older woman.

Ayako stared in shock at the girl, "I'll prove you wrong!" She took a cherry from the bowl.

Mai wanted to laugh as she watched her co-workers make faces while trying to make a knot. They moved their mouth in different ways and their faces were just hilarious. She looked over at John, who was also amused. His blue eyes looked over at her, "Mai why don't you try?"

The girl was tempted to try, but then remembered that her boss was waiting for his tea. But…

'_He can wait…'_

"Okay…" Before the girl could take a cherry, Naru's voice roared throughout the office. "Mai tea!" The girl sighed.

* * *

It was unbelievable the noise that those people made. His office wasn't a café where they could all just hang out! He need peace and quiet to work. The dark haired man didn't know how his older assistant worked. (Lin at the moment was enjoying listening to the others make fools of themselves, he was also enjoying the cherries Mai had brought him before going to Naru with his tea. Like the others, the Chinese man was also playing with the cherry stalk.)

Naru placed the documents down and was ready to give the others a piece of his mind. He couldn't focus on his work! However, it wasn't only their noise that was driving him mad, but the thoughts of a certain girl that kept on wandering in his head.

'_I have to stop thinking of her in that way!'_ He screamed in his mind.

On cue a teasing voice spoke, _'But why? Doesn't she make you happy and at ease? Don't you like that people are looking at you guys as a couple? Mai as your girlfriend…Isn't that a nice thought?' _

"Shut up…" Naru hissed aloud.

"But I didn't say anything…" His dark blue eyes landed on his young assistant who stood in the doorway.

'_Great…'_ Naru refused to meet her questioning brown eyes; he leaned against his desk and cleared his mind from certain thoughts.

Mai just shrugged and placed his tea cup down. "Naru?" Her fingers played with the napkin in her hands.

Her voice was calm yet there was a bit of anxiety too. He didn't want too, but he looked up at the girl. Naru's lips threaten to curl up into a smile; she looked cute as she fiddled with the napkin in her hands.

The teasing voice in his head returned, _'Cute girlfriend…'_ Naru ignored it; well he tried his best too. However, in the back of his mind he couldn't help, but agree.

"What is it?" He asked, luckily his voice didn't crack on him.

Mai opened up the napkin to reveal red cherries; she still looked down at the fruit. "I was wondering if you can tie a cherry stem into a knot?" There she said it!

Mai didn't know why her face was turning pink then to red. Why?! It was just a simple question! She was just curious! She just wanted to know if her boss was a good kisser…it's not like she wanted to kiss him or anything! No! Really! She never dreamt of her boss' lips. She never wondered if he tasted as good as he smelled. Mai never pictured herself in the arms of Kazuya Shibuya! Her face kept on turning redder.

"Tie a knot?" His voice still remained cool.

Mai nodded, her cheeks were still crimson red from the previous thoughts. She held up a cherry, "They say if you can tie a cherry stem into a knot using your tongue then you are a good-" She couldn't bring herself to say the last word.

"A good what?" He pressed on.

The girl looked away, "A good ki-kis-kisser!" She blurted out.

Naru raised an eyebrow, "Kisser?" He repeated her word, his lips twitched up into a smirk. "And why would you like to know if I was a good kisser?" Naru was a bit shocked at himself, did his voice just sound seductive? The teasing voice in his mind was cheering him on.

You know the saying; if you can't beat them join them.

He relaxed onto the desk, "Mai are you curious to know how good of a French kisser I am?" He watched as the girl tensed up. This was so much fun for the psychic.

Mai was in a state of shock, "I…I-I" She shuddered with her words, but she was even more surprise as Naru took the cherry she held. Her eyes watched as he ate the cherry.

Naru went on with his act, he ate the red sweet cherry and he enjoyed the flavor. He threw away the pit and placed the stalk in his mouth. In a matter of seconds, he spit it out. In his hand he held a neatly knotted stem.

"Does that answer your question?" He smirked in pride. "Or would like me to prove it to you?"

The girl was getting a bit freaked out by her boss actions. She didn't know whether to run out of the room and yell bloody murder or fall into his arms let him kiss her.

'_What?! Where did that come from?!' _However, her mind didn't give her an answer.

"Can you tie a knot?" Mai shivered a bit as his voice wrapped around her.

Naru didn't have all the time in the world to wait for her answer. So he decided to take matters into his hands, he took cherry from the napkin and popped it in her mouth.

Mai was surprise that she didn't choke on the fruit. She savored the delicious taste of the fruit. It melted in her mouth; it was such a sweet taste. She threw away the pit and placed the stalk into her mouth. She felt Naru's gaze upon her, but chose to ignore it. Her tongue played around with the stem, Mai tried a bit harder.

Naru stared in amusement at the girl as she made faces to tie a knot. _'Aw, so cute don't you think?'_ The voice was back and it chuckled. The young man didn't say anything, but also chuckled.

Mai glared at her boss as she gave up. She took out the stem that was still straight. "I'm happy to know that my failure amuses you." She said sarcastically.

"All you need is practice…" He said calmly as he took another cherry from her hands. Mai rolled her eyes as he showed off his talent yet again. Once again he held up another knot.

The girl sighed, "I'll practice and watch me then get sick of eating so many cherries." That comment was meant to be thought, but it slipped out of her mouth. She just hoped Naru didn't hear it, but that was impossible since he was right beside her.

Naru took the chance, "There are other ways…" He took a hold of her wrist; it caused her to drop the rest of the cherries on the floor. Before Mai could react, Naru pulled her in closer to him, his arm around her waist, holding her tight and their bodies against each other.

"Naru,wha-" Her question was quickly answered as his lips met hers.

His tongue licked upon her soft luscious lips, they parted letting his tongue enter her mouth. He deepened the kiss and took control. His kiss was possessive and so was his hand as it traveled down her body. Mai didn't know what to do; she let herself get lost in his touch. His tongue played around with hers and it explored her mouth. As his tongue and hand worked their magic, Mai couldn't help, but let a moan out. She could feel him smirk as he continued to take her. She wasn't going to give him the pleasure, Mai couldn't believe herself, but she gave into the kiss. Her tongue danced along with his, her dead arms around his neck. Her fingers trailed up to his black locks.

Each of them can taste the cherry flavor that still lingered in their mouths. It added more to kiss, both of enjoyed the sweet, sugary taste of the red fruit.

Naru pushed Mai against his desk, letting himself enjoy their lustful moment. He broke the kiss for air, "All you need is practice…" He whispered on her lips. His voice, his tone it drove Mai crazy, a feeling within her flamed up. Mai was lost, but soon found her way back as his warm lips devoured her again.

His kiss, this time was a bit more gentle, but never the less it was still enjoyable. His hands roared her body adding more to the moment. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair. She once again granted him access to her mouth, their tongue fought for control. At the end, he won; after all he was the better kisser. His lips moved away from her mouth and trailed down her neck.

"Nar-Naru…" Her breathing had become heavy. "We-we…" She hated that her senses kicked in, "We have to stop…" Mai said as Naru left his marks upon her delicate skin, "The others might hear us or walk in."

He didn't like it, but she was right. Naru composed himself as he stopped his act. He was bit thankful that he didn't lose complete control. His body was still pressed against hers, he wasn't planning on letting her go anytime soon. His blue eyes looked at girl beneath him, she still breathed heavily for air. Her shirt a bit messed up because of his wandering hands (he didn't have enough time to play with her skirt), her lips red of his dominating kisses and upon her neck his marks. Naru licked over his own lips, the sweet taste of her mouth and the cherries.

He leaned in closer and placed a soft kiss on her lips, she let out a soft moan. "I'm sure with practice you will be able to tie a knot perfectly."

* * *

I wanted to write more, but my mind blanked out when I got to this part…therefore I'm ending it here.


End file.
